LA APUESTA
by Martha Malfoy
Summary: D&G: Ginny hace una apuesta con una amiga suya: si consigue acostarse con el insoportable capitan del equipo de los Bols, ella le conseguirá lo que tanto quiere, ¿realmente será tan facil conseguirlo?
1. La apuesta

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

-¡tienes que hacer esto por mi¿Qué clase de amiga se supone que eres?

Hanna levantó la mirada y clavó esos impresionantes ojos verdes en su amiga. Cogió su melena rubia con una mano y la echó hacia atrás, sobre sus hombros, para que no la molestaran.

-¡te he dicho que no puedo, Gin!

Ginny Weasley se cruzó de brazos otra vez. ¿Qué clase de excusa es no puedo¡tampoco le estaba pidiendo algo tan exageradamente difícil! Solo quería una cita con el ministro de magia para hacerle una entrevista¿es que acaso era tan complicado de conseguir? Hanna, desde luego, no parecía dispuesta a ceder y Ginny comenzaba a impacientarse.

Ambas habían quedado en la cafetería más céntrica del callejón Diagon, desde donde podrían ver pasar a toda la gente que cruzara la calle, el curso en Hogwarts estaba a punto de empezar, y los más rezagados todavía hacían sus compras de última hora.

-Hanna, eres su secretaria, lo único que tienes que hacer es poner mi nombre en su apretada agenda y decirle que había concertado esa cita conmigo hacia un par de meses y ya está

-Gin, puedo perder mi trabajo por esto¡deja de insistir!

Estaba claro que Ginebra Weasley estaba condenada a ser una periodista de segunda durante toda su vida¡lo único que necesitaba era hacer una maldita entrevista a alguien importante para que su jefe comenzara a tomarla en serio y aceptara darle una oportunidad como una reportera seria!, pero la persona más importante a la que podría tener acceso era al Ministro y su amiga se negaba a ayudarla.

-te haré el trabajo de dos meses –exclamó Ginny. Había pasado de las peticiones tranquilas a las promesas exaltadas en menos de un minuto.

-no –dijo Hanna. Cogió el periódico de la mesa de al lado y comenzó a ojearlo, mientras Ginny continuaba haciendo alarde de su disponibilidad ofreciéndose para limpiarle la casa, sacar a pasear al perro… pero nada parecía contentar a Hanna.

De repente, su amiga comenzó a reirse. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para que Ginny se callara de una vez.

-hagamos un trato –Hanna miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que nadie escuchaba y puso el periódico sobre la mesa, en el centro de ambas- si consigues tirarte al capitán del equipo de los Bolls, yo te consigo la entrevista.

Durante unos segundos, Ginny no reaccionó. ¿Qué acababa de decir Hanna¿se había vuelto loca?

-¿algo tan sencillo? –preguntó la joven.

-¿sencillo? –Hanna comenzó a reir y eso dañó el orgullo de la joven, que tenía en muy alta estima sus potenciales- no lo entiendes, Gin, sería más fácil que tú misma consiguieras la entrevista antes que acostarte con él.

-¿es un trato? –preguntó Ginny, extendiendo la mano.

Hanna la miró divertida y entrelazó su mano con la de su amiga.

-si consigues tirarte a ese tio, yo te consigo la entrevista –prometió ella.

Si algo caracterizaba a Ginevra Weasley, era que siempre cumplía con su palabra, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer o por encima de quién tuviera que pasar. Sencillamente, hacía lo que fuera. Nunca nadie podría llamarla mentirosa o embustera.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa tarde, una enorme sonrisa se perfilaba en sus labios, gruesos y resaltados con un poco de brillo. Dejó la chaqueta sobre el sillón del salón y se fue a su habitación, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Se quitó la ropa, hasta quedarse con un sencillo conjunto de ropa interior negro que había comprado hacía una semana. Se miró en el espejo y decidió que no era lo suficientemente tentador, necesitaba algo más picante y explosivo.

Esta vez, Hanna le había hecho una buena. Eso era todo un desafío para ella¡nada más y nada menos que el capitán del equipo de los Bols!, al que, por cierto, no había visto nunca. Lo cierto era que, con su trabajo, no tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en el Quidditch. Sin embargo, el que se mantuviera apartada de ese mundillo, no implicaba que nunca hubiera oído hablar de ese hombre: al parecer, el temible capitán era tan fiero en el campo como fuera de él. Tenía un carácter pésimo y era tan arrogante como guapo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba y quería saber, nada más. eso, y, por supuesto, la recompensa que obtendría cuando finalmente consiguiera cumplir con el trato.

Revolvió en lo más profundo de su armario hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un vestido negro palabra de honor que le cubría las piernas hasta las rodillas. La última vez que se había puesto el vestido, Harry había caído a sus pies. Realmente, fue gracioso ver a Harry durante las siguientes semanas rogándole que repitiera lo de esa noche. Claro que Ginny lo único que quería era demostrarse a sí misma que Harry ya no significaba nada y que tenía las cualidades suficientes para hacer que el reconocido auror y amigo de toda la vida cayera a sus pies. ¡y vaya si cayó! Todavía le seguía mandando invitaciones a cenar cada vez que iba de visita a la ciudad.

Se vistió, se arregló, se perfumó y se maquilló. Se miró en el espejo y llegó a la conclusión de que la entrevista con el Ministro era toda suya. Hanna le habían asegurado que esa noche el equipo entero se reuniría en el Ministerio, donde se les entregarían las medallas en honor a la victoria que habían obtenido la semana pasada, donde se habían colocado como el mejor equipo de Quidditch de toda la temporada.

Tal vez, Ginny estaba subestimando sus posibilidades, ella creía que sería sencillo. A fin de cuentas¿Qué clase de hombre rechazaba a una mujer que se le presentara disponible¡ninguno en su sano juicio! Sin embargo, Hanna le había asegurado que no sería nada fácil y lo cierta era que si su amiga había escogido ese desafío, era porque realmente sabía que sería un imposible.

Se reunió con Hanna en la puerta del Ministerio.

-bonito vestido –le dijo su amiga en cuanto la vio llegar- pero ya te digo que no será suficiente.

-esto te lo diré mañana, cuando venga a hacer la entrevista –Ginny rio, con esa sonrisa dulce y escondía tantos secretos- ¿Cómo le reconoceré?

-yo te diré quien es

Entraron en el inmenso edificio y fueron a dar al amplio recibidor, que había sido decorado para la ocasión. De las paredes colgaban enormes banderas con el emblema del equipo y fotografías en movimiento de los jugadores. Al fondo, había una enorme aglomeración de gente, sin duda todos estaban esperando a que llegaran los homenajeados. Contrariamente a lo que Ginny pensaba, no todos los presentes eran mujeres. Ella creyó que se encontraría en una marabunta de mujeres deseosas de conseguir pasar la noche con alguno de esos musculosos jugadores, pero, para su sorpresa, había tantas mujeres como hombres. Todos iban de etiqueta, como si fueran a recibir a los reyes de algún país importante. No faltaban, claro está, los reporteros de las revistas y periódicos más importantes del mundo mágico. A Ginny le habría encantado poder encontrarse entre ellos, pero claro, su caché no era tan alto como para haber sido seleccionada para cubrir esa noticia. De todas maneras, no le importó demasiado, esa noche ella tenía una misión más importante.

Hanna la guió hasta un pasillo en el que no había nadie, pero desde el que se podía ver toda la sala.

-¿ves al hombre que está de espaldas al fondo de todo? –Ginny miró hacia donde Hanna le indiciaba, pero había tantos hombres de espaldas que no le reconoció- el que lleva una túnica negra y que está hablando con dos periodistas.

Ahora sí supo quién era.

-ese es el capitán –miró a Ginny y sonrió con algo de malicia- ¡suerte, chica! Vas a necesitarla.

Ginny le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y salió al centro del amplio salón-recibidor. Por supuesto, su presencia no pasó inadvertida y muchas miradas se giraron para acompañarla en su paseo. Pero ella ya tenía un objetivo fijado y nada la sacaría de su meta. Esperó un momento a que se fueran los periodistas, que se despidieron con enormes sonrisas de agradecimiento. Luego, ella carraspeó levemente y el famoso capitán se giró. Lo único que había podido ver hasta ese momento, era que tenía el pelo rubio, corto y bien peinado y una espalda tan grande que podría dormir encima de ella sin caer por los lados. Pero cuando lo vio de frente… tuvo que expulsar todo el aire que llevaba dentro porque comenzó a marearse. Unos ojos grises y entrecerrados que mostraban una mirada furiosa y a la vez tentadora; unos labios entreabiertos y finos y una piel pálida que casi daba miedo tocarla, por si se pudiera romper. Esa imagen de tipo duro y peligroso, pero a la vez hombre frágil y… ¡tan distante! Por supuesto, la mente de Ginny no funcionó tan rápido como para darse cuenta que se trataba de Draco Malfoy, nada más y nada menos.

-¿puedo ayudarte? –su voz no era amable y Ginny no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo único que quería era que se largara y le dejara solo.

-me llamo… -extendió su mano, con toda la intención de hacer el primer contacto de la noche.

-¿qué quieres? –él la miró casi con exasperación.

Ginny se quedó en silencio y detuvo su mano a medio camino del inmenso hombre y poco amable, debemos añadir, que tenía ante ella. ¿realmente le estaba ocurriendo eso o eran imaginaciones suyas?

-yo…

Draco pensó que se trataba de otra admiradora pesada y se alejó de ella sin darle tiempo a decir una palabra. ¿por qué demonios no podían dejarle en paz?

Ginny tardó un momento en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo salió disparada hacia él, para interponerse en su camino antes de que llegara a un grupo de hombres que ya parecían estar esperando por él para iniciar la conversación.

-¿ni siquiera me vas a decir tu nombre? –trató de poner una voz sensual y tentadora, pero si él la notó, desde luego la ignoró totalmente.

-¿acaso no sabes como me llamo?

¡eso sí que era gracioso!, desde luego, nunca nadie había utilizado el truco de no saber su nombre para iniciar una conversación con él.

-la verdad, no lo se –contestó ella, sinceramente. Por primera vez consiguió captar la atención del capitán.

Él la observó durante un momento, dándose cuenta por primera vez de lo bien que le quedaba el vestido y lo bien que lo lucía.

-me llamo Draco Malfoy, y ahora, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer. Estos jueguecitos estúpidos me ponen de los nervios

¡y así la dejó! Sola y plantada en medio de la sala, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la cara contraída por la rabia. Acababa de dejarla como una estúpida y… ¿había dicho que se llamaba Draco Malfoy? Se giró y lo miró, pero otra vez se encontró solo con esa enorme espalda que era como un muro infranqueable.

Buscó a Hanna con la mirada en cuanto pasó su sorpresa inicial. No tardó en encontrar a su amiga, que hablaba con un jugador del equipo mientras sujetaba una copa en su mano derecha. Parecía muy entretenida, pero en ese momento el intento que estaba haciendo su amiga de no pasar la noche sola no le pareció relevante y se plantó a su lado, interrumpiendo una conversación sobre los distintos usos que se podían hacer de los gajos de naranja.

-¡eres una cerda! –exclamó nada más llegar.

El chico con el que estaba hablando se giró y miró a Ginny, con el presentimiento de que se iba a producir en ese momento una escena de celos en la que él era el eje central. No sería la primera vez que una chica se le acercaba para presentarle a una amiga suya, pero bueno… ya se sabe, unas cosas llevan a otras y al final la amiga a la que pretendían presentar queda en el olvido.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?

-a ver, chicas, no os peleéis –trató de apaciguar el ambiente.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny le miró y puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿y tu quién coño eres? –le gritó con la voz más suave que pudo.

Estaba claro que él no era el origen ni la causa de esa discusión, así que decidió abandonar el lugar en cuanto antes.

-¿Qué pasa, Gin? –Hanna parecía realmente enfadada y molesta. Sin lugar a dudas el haber perdido a ese jugador la había afectado mucho- ¿es que no te gustan los retos?

-¡es Malfoy!

-¿no lo sabías?

-¡claro que no!

-no tengo la culpa de que seas la única persona en todo el mundo mágico que no sabe que el capitán del equipo de los Bols se llama Draco Malfoy.

-¡pues no lo sabía!

-¿acaso te rindes, Gin? –Hanna sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-¡por supuesto que no¿por quién me tomas? Mañana voy a hacer esa entrevista, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿entonces a qué viene esta escena?

-¿en qué hotel dormirán hoy los jugadores? –preguntó Ginny, una idea había cruzado su mente hacía unos segundos. No era muy buena, pero era la única que tenía.

-eso trataba de averiguar hace un momento¡es mas! Estaba a punto de conseguir una invitación nada más y nada menos que de un lanzador¡hasta que viniste a estropearlo!

-¿en qué hotel, Hanna?

-en el Midel –contestó ella. Era consciente de que estaba revelando información prohibida, ya que eso concernía expresamente a su trabajo dentro del ministerio.

-perfecto –Ginny salió corriendo y Hanna no la volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente.

El hotel Midel era, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor y por supuesto el más caro de la ciudad. A pesar de que la mayoría de los jugadores tenían casa en Londres, todos habían decidido aceptar la invitación del Ministerio de dormir en el mejor hotel en honor a la victoria conseguida. Ginny sabía que se encontraría un interminable pasillo lleno de puertas, dentro de las cuales, los jugadores brindarían y beberían en honor a la victoria conseguida, con, por supuesto, una buena compañía a su lado. Le costó muchisimo averiguar cual era la habitación del capitán del equipo, ya que el recepcionista se mostraba algo reacio a dar esa información. Sin embargo, valiéndose de unos trucos y unas cuantas mentiras, Ginny consiguió que le dijera cual era la habitación. Los jugadores llegaron unos minutos más tarde que ella, por supuesto, Ginny había estado esperando en una cafetería cercana a que terminara la fiesta del Ministerio.

Subió al cuarto piso y buscó la habitación 467. La encontró tras doblar un pasillo y seguir de frente y hasta el fondo. La habitación parecía estar muy alejada del resto. Sin lugar a dudas a Draco Malfoy le gustaba la soledad. Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Así que volvió a hacerlo. Escuchó un pequeño ruido dentro de la habitación, que le pareció un gruñido. Luego, la puerta se abrió.

Draco se quedó paralizado al ver quien estaba al otro lado. ¡la chica de la fiesta¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

-hola Draco –saludó Ginny- ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?

**hasta aquí el primer capitulo, se que os he dejado con las ganas de más, pero si no ¿que gracia tendria el proximo capitulo? bueno, ahora ya sabeis lo que os toca a vosotros: yo escribo, vosotros opinais ¡y no os corteis! quiero lo bueno y lo malo ok?? muchos besos a todos y hasta el proximo capitulo!!**

**el rr es aquí abajo !!**


	2. El beso

**CAPITULO 2**

**Draco se quedó paralizado al ver quien estaba al otro lado. ¡la chica de la fiesta¿qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?**

**-hola Draco –saludó Ginny- ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?**

Draco la observó en silencio. Los ojos color avellana de la chica brillaban bajo las luces que iluminaban el pasillo que llevaba hasta su habitación. Le miraba tan intensamente, que durante un momento temió que le enviara un hechizo que acabara con su vida. Esos ojos le perforaban. No pudo evitar bajar ligeramente la mirada y no le disgustó nada lo que vio: unos labios carnosos, una piel que parecía sedosa y cálida y un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Sin embargo, su sentido común y sus experiencias del pasado le hicieron ser cauto.

-no, a no ser que me des una buena razón para ello –se apoyó contra la puerta, aparentando indiferencia, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de descubrir las razones que habían llevado a esa chica a visitarlo a esas horas y a su hotel. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Las razones eran bastante obvias

Ginny no dejó de notar que ya no estaba vestido con la misma ropa de la fiesta. Llevaba unos pantalones negros, seguramente serían su pijama y una camiseta gris que resaltaba la palidez de su piel. La camiseta dejaba bien claras las proporciones de ese hombre y Ginny se preguntó si su musculatura sería tan fabulosa como se la estaba imaginando.

-puedo dártela si me dejas pasar.

Esa sutil provocación no pareció tentar lo suficiente al capitán, porque permaneció quieto en su posición. Como si estuviera en un partido y estuviera frente a sí a su contrincante, examinó a la joven.

-no me gustaría que alguien saliera y nos viera aquí –se apuró a añadir Ginny. Miró a su alrededor, como si al haber dicho esas palabras hubiera incitado a alguien a abandonar su habitación en ese mismo momento.

Tal vez lo único que Draco necesitaba era una excusa para dejarla pasar y no parecer de esa manera que había sido derrotado por su extraña visita. El caso es que el comentario de Ginny hizo que el capitán se apartara y la dejara pasar al interior de la habitación. Por supuesto, se trataba de una de las mejores de todo el hotel, tenía su propio baño, un pequeño salón y el dormitorio. Ginny no pudo evitar mirar en todas direcciones cuando puso un pie en el pequeño pasillo-recibidor. Escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Mientras caminaba y se internaba un poco más en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, o al menos eso parecía, porque se escuchaban como voces que llegaban desde algún lugar no muy lejano. Cuando llegó a la pequeña sala se dio cuenta de que lo que oía era nada más y nada menos que un pequeño aparato mágico que estaba recreando uno de los partidos de la temporada anterior. Draco debía de tomarse muy en serio su trabajo para perder una noche como esa en ver videos

-¿y bien?

Ella se giro y le miró. Él estaba apoyado contra la pared, observándola con su penetrante mirada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía algo molesto, aunque, a la vez, intrigado. Esa mirada, ese tono de ojos gris tan poco común hizo que Ginny deseara intensamente descubrir en qué más sentidos era especial ese hombre.

-sigo esperando –desde luego, una de las cualidades especiales que tenía, era, sin lugar a dudas, su escasa paciencia.

-he venido a que me pidas disculpas.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, lo cierto era que no había preparado ninguna excusa lo suficientemente poderosa que justificara su presencia en ese hotel. Obviamente el explicarle que era una apuesta que había hecho con su mejor amiga no era una opción. Sin embargo, para haber sido algo espontáneo, tampoco le salió tan mal. O eso creyó ella.

-¿cómo dices?

Draco sacó su carácter Malfoy a relucir, del que Ginny casi se había olvidado. En cierta manera, el hecho de ser capitán de uno de los equipos más importantes de Quidditch de todo el mundo mágico compensaba su apellido. Además, su aspecto, su mirada, su pose, su seguridad, su… bueno, todo él, era más que suficiente. El apellido era algo de escasa importancia.

-no fuiste demasiado cortés conmigo en la fiesta

-¿Cómo? –repitió él, ¿es que acaso no sabía decir otra cosa?

-creí que debería darte la oportunidad para que te disculparas conmigo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, como si realmente le hubiera afectado su encuentro con el capitán en la fiesta de hacía unas horas. Draco seguía incrédulo y cada vez más convencido de que esa chica estaba totalmente loca, ¿Sería prudente llamar a recepción para que la echaran? Sin lugar a dudas sería más satisfactorio hacerlo él mismo.

-no me digas que eres de la clase de persona que se considera demasiado importante para pedirle perdón a los demás.

-no me considero, lo soy.

¡al fin había conseguido arrancarle algunas palabras! Había empezado a pensar que el vocabulario de Draco Malfoy se reducía a seis palabras malsonantes.

-que engreído.

-que loca

-¿crees que estoy loca? –por algún motivo, la idea le hizo mucha gracia a Ginny. La habían llamado bastantes cosas en su vida, pero loca era uno de los pocos calificativos que no solían usar. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente la consideraba bastante sensata. Claro que los que opinaban eso, sí estaban locos.

-estoy seguro de ello.

-¿es esa la razón por la que no quieres que me quede aquí contigo?

Así que todo se trataba de eso, de un juego de seducción. Draco la caló al momento, seguro que se trataba de alguna de esas admiradoras obsesionadas con conseguir pasar una noche con el jugador de sus sueños para poder contarlo a sus amigas. Desde luego, ¡había que ser desvergonzada! Draco no soportaba ese tipo de comportamiento, ¿por qué la gente se tenía que humillar de esa manera? Fue entonces cuando recordó que, en la fiesta, cuando se habían visto por primera vez, ella dijo que no sabía su nombre y realmente pareció muy sorprendida al escucharlo. ¿Sería cierto o se trataba de algún truco?

Ginny vio como el capitán daba un paso hacia ella. En esa habitación había algo más de luz que en el recibidor y en el pasillo y pudo verle claramente el rostro. Ya no llevaba gomina en el pelo, y algunos mechones rubios caían sobre su cara dándole un aspecto salvaje. ¡Por Merlín como deseaba a ese hombre! ¡quien le iba a decir a ella que el idiota de Draco Malfoy se acabaría convirtiendo en eso! Ginny ya casi podía sentir las manos del capitán sobre su piel, a medida que se acercaba más y más. Cuando por fin él la toco, el hombro de la joven, donde él había posado su mano, ardió de deseo. ¿lo estaría notando él?

-¡largo de aquí! –gritó preso de una rabia incontrolable de la que la joven no esperaba ser objeto.

A Ginny Weasley jamás la habían rechazado de esa manera, de hecho, no la habían rechazado de ninguna manera. Pero ese hombre, ¡ese engreído con ínfulas de gran capitán la estaba tratando como una fregona vieja! La arrastró por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al recibidor, donde se encontraba la puerta. Draco la soltó y ella se apoyó contra la pared. Por un lado estaba asustada por la rabia y la violencia con la que ese hombre la había tratado, pero otro lado estaba roja de ira y tenía el orgullo tan herido que solo quería demostrarle a ese hombre lo idiota que era. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Tuvo que calcular bien sus pasos y las medidas. Él era mucho más alto que ella y estaba enfurecido, pero aún así se arriesgo. Dio un paso al frente y elevó todo su cuerpo hasta que quedó apoyada en las puntas de sus pies. Y, entonces, lo besó. Al principio fue como besar a una pared, porque él se mantuvo totalmente impertérrito, como si en vez de estar sucediendo en sus propios labios le estuviera pasando a otro. Poco a poco fue reaccionando y sintiendo la calidez de esos labios que presionaban con tanta fuerza, pero a la vez con una enorme delicadeza, los suyos. Ginny entreabrió la boca y cuando sintió que la del capitán también lo hizo, dejó que su lengua investigara las profundidades y los secretos que ese hombre encerraba. La calidez y la sorpresa del primer momento se fueron transformando en deseo y pasión cuando las lenguas se encontraron y poco a poco sus bocas se iban abriendo más y más, para recibir con mayor placer y ansia lo que el otro le ofrecía. Ginny comenzó a sentir que se iba a caer, no solo porque las piernas comenzaban a flaquearle, sino porque seguía manteniéndose sobre las puntillas de los pies y no creyó que fuera a aguantar así mucho tiempo más.

Para su sorpresa, Draco pareció entender perfectamente lo que le sucedía, porque al momento siguiente, dejó de sentir los pies debajo de ella, ¿es que acaso ese increíble beso la estaba trasladando a un lugar en el que el suelo no existía o es que se había desmayado de puro placer y había dejado de sentir lo que había a su alrededor? Y además, ¡¿Quién había sido el idiota que había puesto la calefacción tan alta?!, porque el calor que comenzó a sentir por su cuerpo solo era comparable a la temperatura veraniega del caribe

Los fuertes brazos de Draco habían rodeado la cintura de la joven y la habían elevado, de tal manera que sus caras habían quedado casi al mismo nivel. Ginny pudo sentir cómo una de las manos del capitán descendía ligeramente hasta sus nalgas. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, Ginny emitió un gemido incontrolado que no pudo reprimir y al momento siguiente sintió la enorme excitación del capitán contra su muslo derecho.

¡Por Merlín! Lo que estaba ocurriendo era tan absolutamente delicioso que lo único que cruzaba por la mente del otro era cuál sería la forma más rápida de quitarle la ropa al otro. Draco, cegado por un deseo mucho más poderoso que su mal carácter, creyó que ese era el momento oportuno para arrastrar a esa belleza pelirroja al interior de su habitación, más concretamente a su cama y se separó ligeramente de ella, pero manteniéndola todavía suspendida sobre le suelo con sus manos rodeándole la cintura. No quiso hablar por dos razones, una porque le dolían los labios, le estaban quemando, y por otra porque no tenía nada que decir y temió arruinar el momento con palabras insignificantes que no harían otra cosa que retrasar un momento que, al menos para Draco, estaba a punto de llegar.

Cuando Ginny le miró a los ojos vio el profundo iris grisáceo que la miraba solo a ella. En el fondo, siempre había sabido que no iba a ser tan difícil, pero si había algo que Ginny valoraba por encima de todo era su amor propio y su orgullo y a pesar de que estaba invadida por unos deseos impresionantes, las palabras que el capitán le había dirigido hacía un momento volvieron a ella. Se separó de él, o al menos lo intentó, porque Draco se opuso a soltarla. Cuando por fin los pies de la joven consiguieron tocar el suelo, le miró a la cara y le dijo con la voz más potente que pudo.

-ahí te quedas con las ganas, ¡por imbecil!

Y se apresuró a salir de la habitación antes de que el capitán intentara detenerla. Sabía que aunque había dado muestras de poseer una gran fuerza de voluntad hacía escasos segundos, también era consciente de que no podría resistirse a algo parecido en toda su vida. Cuando se metió en el ascensor y calcó el botón que la llevaría al primer piso se maldijo por su orgullo, que nunca hacía más que traerle problemas. En media hora más no solo habría conseguido la entrevista con el Ministro que tanto deseaba, sino que además habría conseguido la que sin duda habría sido la experiencia sexual más increíble de toda su vida.

-no me digas que vienes a hacer la entrevista –dijo Hanna incrédula cuando vio llegar a Ginny al Ministerio al día siguiente.

La joven negó con la cabeza, en actitud de derrota. Hanna, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, dio unos golpes sobre la mesa en actitud triunfal.

-¡sabía que no lo conseguirías!

Se sintió totalmente insultada con ese comentario, ya que, de una forma u otra, sí lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, ese no era momento para entrar en detalles.

-he perdido una batalla, no la guerra

Y bien mirado, ni siquiera había perdido esa batalla; más bien había sido un empate con un leve desequilibrio a favor del capitán de los Bols.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿acaso volver a presentarte en su hotel, pero desnuda esta vez?

-no soy tan poco sutil, Hanna. Mis métodos son más recatados –bromeó Ginny.

Además, Ginny estaba totalmente segura de que haría caer a Draco Malfoy nuevamente aunque se presentara vestida con un saco de patatas atada a la cintura y un jersey de cuello vuelto. Al fin y al cabo, lo que había conseguido una noche, ¿por qué no podría conseguirlo otra?

-¡si tu lo dices!

-he tenido una buena maestra

El comentario iba claramente dirigido hacia Hanna. Las dos amigas rieron y luego se fueron juntas a comer.

¡Maldito entrenamiento! ¡Malditos compañeros! ¡Maldito entrenador!, pero sobre todo, ¡Maldita pelirroja loca! En sus cuatro años como capitán de ese equipo, nunca había bajado la guardia en un entrenamiento; nunca había dejado que nadie lo adelantara con la escoba y esa mañana… había sido horrible. De hecho, estaba siendo horrible.

-¡Malfoy! –por quinta vez, el entrenador gritó su nombre. El pequeño hombre puso los brazos en la cintura, estaba tan enfadado que se olvidó de tragar y un asqueroso hilillo de baba resbaló por su mentón- ¡se puede saber qué estas haciendo!? ¡baja tu maldito culo de esa escoba antes de que me quede ciego de verte jugar tan mal!

Draco descendió con rapidez de la escoba, pero hasta para eso tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Su cabeza estaba en esos ojos, en esos labios, en ese cuerpo, en ese…

-¡Malfoy!

Ya lo había hecho otra vez, se había desconcentrado y cuando llegó al suelo no le dio tiempo a parar y cayó de la escoba como si fuera un principiante.

Esta vez, su entrenador no dijo nada y Draco se levantó con rapidez y elegancia, amenazando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviera a reírse o a hacer algún comentario.

-vete al vestuario, ahora –Draco obedeció las órdenes de "cara rata", como todos llamaban al entrenador- y avísame a tiempo si esto va a volver a suceder, porque en ese caso el próximo partido lo verás desde el banquillo.

-¡Maldita pelirroja! –gritó lleno de rabia cuando llegó al pequeño vestuario.

Arrojó su escoba al suelo y se arrancó la ropa, tirándola mientras iba hacia la ducha. Ni un solo minuto había podido apartarla de su mente, ¡ni uno solo! Estaba totalmente convencido, y no le cabía ninguna duda de ello, de que había utilizado algún tipo de filtro con él, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser si no?

-pero no lo entiendo –Ginny le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich- ¿por qué es así? Quiero decir… es un hombre y yo soy una mujer.

-me había dado cuenta de ello, pero gracias por la aclaración –dijo Hanna con una sonrisa.

En cuanto habían llegado a la cafetería, Ginny había puesto a Hanna al corriente de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Su amiga supo reconocer que había sido todo un triunfo lo que había conseguido.

-quiero decir… ¿no sale con nadie? ¿nunca ha tenido novia?

-¡claro que si! Claro que sale con gente –Hanna la miró- con chicas, me refiero –aclaró al darse cuenta de la mirada de su amiga- pero acaba de empezar la temporada y ¡todo el mundo sabe que cuando empieza la temporada de Quidditch, Draco Malfoy se concentra en el juego al máximo! Ni chicas, ni amigos ni familia, ¡nada que no sea Quidditch!

Ginny se quedó en silencio y le dio un nuevo bocado a su sándwich. Entendía perfectamente todo lo que Hanna le estaba explicando, pero seguía sin entender por qué una noche loca con una desconocida tenía que afectar tanto el juego de Draco. Ginny volvió a reirse al recordar la cara de incredulidad de Hanna cuando le contó cómo había dejado al pobre capitán la noche anterior. Tuvo que jurarle a su amiga que lo que le contaba era cierto, porque no se lo creía.

-todo el mundo menos tu, por supuesto –volvió a aclarar Hanna.

-eso me lo tenías que haber dicho antes de hacer la apuesta.

-¡si lo hubiera hecho, no habría tenido gracia!

-ayer no parecía muy concentrado en el juego –Ginny se rio, recordándolo- bueno, sí que estaba concentrado, pero no en el Quidditch.

Ambas rieron y un cosquilleo atravesó el cuerpo de Ginny al recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Casi no había podido pegar ojo y cada vez que lo hacía se despertaba envuelta en un mar de sudor por culpa de un rubio que aparecía montando en una escoba y le pedía seductoramente que le ayudara a quitarse el uniforme de capitán.

-¡y pensar lo bien que me lo podría haber pasado yo si no hubieras interrumpido mi charla con el lanzador! –exclamó Hanna.

Sin embargo, Ginny no la había escuchado porque todavía seguía atrapada en sus recuerdos.

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? –Hanna estaba realmente interesada en la historia. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga no pararía hasta conseguir lo que quería, y, en ese momento, lo que quería era a Draco Malfoy.

-bueno, le voy a pedir ayuda a Ron.

-¿a tu hermano?

-de algo tiene que servir tener un hermano comentarista.

La carrera de Ron como jugador de Quidditch había sido un penoso intento que resultó un fracaso. Al final, tuvo que conformarse con un trabajo a tiempo parcial como comentarista en los equipos de Quidditch. No jugaba, pero al menos se sentía parte de todo ese mundillo y Ginny sabía, porque lo había visto muchas veces, que le encantaba ir a las fiestas y hablarle a la gente como si realmente supiera todo lo que se cocía en los vestuarios y realmente fuera jugador. Sin embargo, la vida laboral de Ron no se reducía sencillamente a eso, también describía los partidos de Quidditch para "El Profeta", de la sección deportes.

-¿y qué le vas a decir? –Hanna comenzó a imitar la voz de su amiga cuando dijo:- Ron, por favor, cuélame dentro vestuario que quiero tirarme a Draco Malfoy.

Ginny encontró bastante graciosa esa imitación y el comentario. Pero, sin duda, de haber dicho esas palabras a su hermano, al día siguiente estaría encerrada en San Mungo, en la planta de enfermedades mentales. Y luego Ron moriría al intentar matar a Draco.

-no… no era eso en lo que yo había pensado.

-¡así que ya has pensado algo!

-por supuesto –dijo Ginny, terminando por fin su enorme sándwich- ¿por quién me tomas?

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Terminó el capítulo! ¿¿¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer ginny??? Me temo que os tendre que dejar con la duda hasta el proximo capitulo!!! **

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!!! Un beso y no olvidéis el rr!!!**


	3. Anne McFinss

CAPITULO 3

-Ron, lo que te pido no podría ser más sencillo

Ginny corrió detrás de su hermano por los pasillos de la casa de sus padres, a donde todos habían ido a comer. Era domingo, y era tradición en esa familiar reunirse todos para comer juntos en domingo. Su madre se había pasado la tarde anterior –como todas las tardes de los sábados- cocinando los platos favoritos de todos sus hijos. La casa olía maravillosamente, desde el ático hasta el garaje y el tarareo de la señora Weasley, encantada de ver a la familia reunida, daba una calidez especial a la casa.

-pero es más de lo que puedo hacer –dijo Ron, subiendo las escaleras.

Ginny soltó un resoplido y golpeó el suelo con el pie derecho. Su hermano se giró y ella le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas. Desde que había llegado a casa, había tratado de convencer a su hermano para que le diera un pase para el vestuario de los Bols. No parecía algo tan complicado. Y la razón que guiaba a Ron a negarse no era otra que la desconfianza. Por supuesto, confiaba plenamente en su hermana, sobre todo en su integridad como periodista. En quien no confiaba era en los jugadores. Sabía que su hermana, en toda su inocencia, trataría de conseguir una entrevista de los jugadores, y finalmente lo único que conseguiría sería que alguno de esos magos la encandilara con promesas, acabaría en su casa y luego… Ron se estremeció solo de imaginarse a su pobre hermana sufriendo el acoso de un enorme jugador de Quidditch.

-te juro por Merlín que si no me das ese pase, se lo diré a mamá –gruñó ella, golpeando el suelo con el pie, furiosa.

Ron se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo y miró a su hermana, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡no serías capaz!

-¿realmente crees que no?

-¡ya no tenemos siete años, Ginny! Lo que diga mamá ya no me da miedo.

-¿de verdad? –Ginny entrecerró los ojos y luego, gritó con toda la potencia que tenía su voz- ¡Mamá!

Justo entonces, Ginny salió corriendo escaleras abajo y Ron tras ella. El chico la interceptó antes de que llegara a la cocina, donde sin duda estaba su madre terminando de preparar la comida.

-¡esta bien! –exclamó Ron, agarrando a su hermana por la cintura y mostrando actitud derrotada- ¡esta bien! Pero prométeme que…

Ron tenía toda la intención de ponerse a hablar sobre lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser esos jugadores y la actitud que muchas chicas tenían hacia ellos, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-tengo que pedirte otra cosa –sabía que lo que iba a decir no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia a su hermano- no puedes decirles que soy tu hermana.

-¿y eso por qué?

-entiéndeme, Ron, no quiero que piensen que soy una enchufada –mintió ella, lo que en realidad no quería era que supieran que era una Weasley. En realidad no quería que Draco se enterara de que era una Weasley, eso solo dificultaría las cosas. 

-¡pero sí eres una enchufada!

-pero eso es algo que ellos no sabrán si tu no lo dices –una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ginny. Ron no pudo resistirse a negarle algo a su hermana pequeña.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con normalidad: su madre estaba feliz y se aseguró de que los platos de sus hijos estuvieran siempre a rebosar; el señor Weasley contó lo que había hecho durante la semana como si hubiera pasado un año desde la última vez que había visto a sus hijos; los gemelos bromearon; Ginny se rio y Percy permaneció callado y silencioso.

-¡ay! Me había olvidado de decíroslo –Ron se llenó la boca de puré de patatas antes de hablar, como si necesitara coger energía para soltar las siguientes palabras- Harry viene de visita en unos días.

Todos parecieron encantados y comenzaron a preguntarle a Ron con más exactitud cuando era que iba a llegar, donde se iba a quedar, con quién iba a venir… todas esas cosas. De lo que nadie pareció darse cuenta fue de la expresión de horror que dibujó Ginny en su bello rostro. Cada vez que Harry estaba en la ciudad, se sentía perseguida y acosada.

Ginny volvió a mirar su pase. Era de un color verde precioso y era la llave perfecta para llegar a aquello que tanto deseaba: Draco Malfoy. Había ido al campo de Quidditch ese mismo lunes con toda la intención de presentarse ante los jugadores.

Había mantenido una larga charla con su jefe esa misma mañana y le había explicado que quería una oportunidad como periodista deportiva, le dijo que era uno de los pocos aspectos de su profesión que todavía no había explorado y le aseguró que no afectaría al resto de su trabajo. Para su sorpresa, no le costó demasiado convencer a su jefe. "mientras no dejes de lado el resto de tu trabajo…" le contestó secamente. Así que Ginny se dirigió al campo de Quidditch a iniciar su nuevo trabajo como reportera deportiva.

Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil como ella pensaba. Desde luego tenía el pase y eso era una gran paso, pero el campo estaba a reventar ya que el primer partido de la temporada estaba a punto de empezar. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días una chica tenía una invitación exclusiva para entrar en el vestuario de un equipo de Quidditch. Llamó a la puerta y la abrió con decisión.

-hola –dijo tímidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Y, de repente, siete pares de ojos la miraron exultantes. Ginny tragó saliva. Afortunadamente, todos estaban vestidos. Había temido pillarlos mientras se cambiaban –por supuesto, no habría sido nada que no pudiera superar-, pero sería un tanto violento. Su mirada recorrió rápidamente la habitación, no era demasiado grande, y no tardó en encontrar a Draco entre todos los presentes. Él se mantenía paralizado, con su escoba sujeta en la mano derecha y los ojos abiertos como platos. Ginny le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-soy la nueva reportera de "El Profeta", solo quería presentarme antes del partido y desearos suerte –Ginny sonrió inocentemente.

Tras el momento inicial de sorpresa, en el que los jugadores se quedaron exultados observando a la joven, todos prorrumpieron en inmediatas presentaciones. Ginny escuchó tantos nombres juntos que no fue capaz de reconocer ninguno. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de Quidditch, ¿Cómo demonios podría hacer para comentar el partido? Uno a uno, los jugadores se acercaron a ella, encantados, extendiendo sus manos y estrechándolas. Todos parecían encantados de tenerla ahí. Ginny miró de reojo a Draco, que se mantenía parado en su sitio, observándola y tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Aunque ella sabía que indiferencia era lo último que sentía el capitán en ese momento.

-¡al campo todos! –exclamó Draco de repente.

Los jugadores se giraron, al parecer habían olvidado la presencia de su estricto capitán.

-espera, Malfoy, ella todavía no nos ha dicho su nombre –dijo uno de los jugadores.

Ginny miró a Draco, esperando que él se quejara o dijera algo, pero él también debía de tener interés en conocer su nombre, porque se quedó quieto y esperando.

-Anne, Anne McFins –dijo ella, mirando a Draco únicamente.

-¿podemos ir a jugar ya? –preguntó el capitán, mirando con enfado a sus jugadores.

Todos asintieron, con poco entusiasmo y caminaron hacia la puerta.

-¿vendras después del partido, Anne? –preguntó un jugador.

-yo me ofrezco a darte una entrevista exclusiva –dijo otro, riendo.

-¡ven a felicitarnos después por la victoria que vamos a obtener! –gritó otro, antes de salir por la puerta.

Draco salió de último y pasó muy cerca de la joven antes de salir por la puerta. No le quitó la vista de encima ni un solo minuto.

-mucha suerte, Draco –le dijo Ginny, en un susurro seductor. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y Draco recordó con una extasiada pasión lo que había sentido al saborear esos labios. El capitán pensó que tal vez sería conveniente probarlos antes de ir al campo… tal vez le dieran suerte.

-no la necesito, Anne –contestó él, deteniéndose ante ella.

Ginny sonrió y se acercó a él. Draco creyó que nuevamente se lanzaría sobre sus labios y le besaría, pero para su sorpresa la chica desvió la trayectoria en el último momento y dirigió sus labios hacia su oreja, en la que le susurró.

-engreído –el aliento de la joven acarició la fría piel del jugador.

Ella se separó ligeramente, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Un poquito más y podría besarle…

-loca –le dijo él, con la misma voz anhelante.

-solo vendré después del partido si ganas, Draco, así que si quieres verme ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Él la miró, divertido y vio cómo se alejaba.

Cuando Draco se subió a la escoba, todavía no se podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Durante unos segundos, cuando la había visto entrar en el vestuario, creyó que nuevamente su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Con esos vaqueros gastados y esa camiseta ajustada estaba incluso más bonita que la otra noche, aunque el deseo que había sentido había sido el mismo del otro día. Para su desgracia, localizó a la joven en las gradas antes de que empezara el partido y no pudo apartar la mirada de ella en lo que duró el juego. Su descentramiento afectó a la marcha del juego, e incluso sus compañeros le gritaron que se centrara. ¿Cómo era posible que una desconocida jugara así con sus emociones? ¡Tenía que centrarse en el juego! Eso debía de ser lo primero. Pero es que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima y era tan… ¡la snich! La snich era lo único de lo que se debía preocupar en ese momento.

Y para su sorpresa, una vez que consiguió centrarse en el juego, consiguió mantener la vista alejada de las gradas. Y, por fin, la snich fue suya.

Ginny no recordaba un partido tan emocionante en toda su vida, pero claro, nunca había estado tan excitada en un partido de Quidditch. La sola visión de Draco montado en su escoba hacía que su respiración se acelerara hasta un ritmo casi peligroso. Notó que, en algunas ocasiones, él la miraba. Ginny estuvo tentada a saludarlo, pero sabía que eso lo pondría de mal humor, así que se contuvo. Finalmente, Draco cogió la snich y la victoria fue para el equipo de los Bols. Fue entonces cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que tendría que volver al vestuario. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Ginny esperó a que las gradas se desalojaran un poco antes de atravesarlas para llegar hasta el vestuario del equipo vencedor. Mientras estuvo sentada, esperando, comenzó a pensar en qué escribiría en su artículo. Tendría que hablar del juego de los dos equipos, pero únicamente había prestado atención al juego de un jugador. ¿sería eso mucho problema a la hora de redactar el artículo?

Cuando llegó al vestuario, ya todos la estaban esperando.

-¡Anne! –exclamaron los jugadores cuando la vieron entrar.

Ginny sacó su block de notas y su varita. Ante todo, era una reportera seria, o eso pretendía. Muchos jugadores todavía acababan de salir de la ducha y algunos todavía estaban a medio vestir. Ginny no dejó de notar que el capitán no se encontraba entre los presentes.

-enhorabuena –una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Por alguna razón, cuando estaba nerviosa o sencillamente no estaba muy seguro de que lo que tenía que decir, se limitaba a sonreír y el efecto siempre era el esperado.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba inmersa en una conversación con los jugadores. Todos parecían encantados de tener alguien a quien contarle los problemas que habían encontrado para ganar el partido –aunque según ellos habían sido pocos-. E, inmediatamente, le hicieron una tentadora oferta: ir con ellos a la cafetería del hotel en el que estaban hospedados, obviamente, solo para hablar del partido, aclararon todos. Ginny dudaba mucho que eso fuera cierto. Estaba a punto de declinar la oferta cuando la cortina de una de las duchas se corrió y apareció por ella Draco Malfoy. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de una manera un tanto exagerada, porque el capitán del equipo llevaba una toalla negra enrollada en la cintura. Y eso era todo lo que llevaba. Durante un segundo la mirada de Ginny no pudo separarse de su cuerpo, incluso su respiración se hizo un poco más rápida. ¡¿por qué demonios se había ido del hotel la otra noche?! Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de ir a donde se encontraba.

Y como a Ginny ya se le había acabado toda la fuerza de voluntad la otra noche, caminó hacia donde estaba el capitán. Para sorpresa del resto de jugadores, que conocían lo suficiente a su capitán como para saber que odiaba a los periodistas, Draco se quedó quieto y a la espera. Observándola con sus ojos grises.

-enhorabuena, Malfoy –dijo Ginny, extendiendo su mano.

Draco alargó la mano y, sin apartar la vista de Ginny, la estrechó. La mano del capitán era mucho más grande y además estaba mojada. Pero eso no evitó que el vello de Ginny se pusiera de punta. Bastó una mirada de Draco al resto de jugadores para que éstos volvieran a lo que estaban haciendo. Ahora, ya solo alguna mirada de reojo les quitaba la intimidad.

-no pienses que he ganado por ti –la voz de Draco era ligeramente ronca.

-¡jamás se me ocurriría! Aunque es obvio que deseabas verme –dijo Ginny, dirigiendo una mirada a las manos de ambos, que todavía estaban unidas. Draco separó la suya al instante.

-espero que no aceptes la invitación a venir al hotel

A Ginny le sorprendieron esas palabras.

-¿temes que no puedas resistir llevarme a tu habitación?

"en realidad temo que me dejes como el otro día" pensó él.

-soy perfectamente capaz de resistirme a tus insinuaciones

Ginny rió, una sonido dulce que dejó a Draco sin respiración durante un momento. ¿Era realmente capaz?

-yo soy estoy empezando a hacerme inmune a las tuyas –le soltó ella- chicos –se giró hacia el resto de jugadores- acepto la oferta.

-¡perfecto! Vendrás en mi coche, entonces –se ofreció uno de ellos.

Ginny miró a Draco antes de salir por la puerta, acompañada por el jugador que se había ofrecido a llevarla.

-

El hotel era el mismo en el que Ginny había estado hacía escasas noches. Sin embargo, esta vez no subió a las habitaciones, sino que se quedó en la cafetería. La mayoría de los huéspedes del hotel estaban reunidos en ella, esperando la llegada de los jugadores. Muchos incluso se habían instalado en el hotel a propósito para poder verles y en cuanto llegaron sus ídolos los acosaron pidiéndoles autógrafos y fotografías.

Ginny se sentó en una mesa, acompañada de varios de ellos, mientras otros se pavoneaban por la sala, saludando a sus admiradores.

-¿y bien? –Ginny sacó su block y su varita- espero que no os importe contestarme a unas preguntas.

-mientras tu contestes a las nuestras, Anne –soltó uno de ellos, riendo pícaramente.

-¿cómo es tener a Malfoy de capitán? –preguntó ella, pasando por alto las miradas de los demás.

-depende del humor que tenga –dijo uno, conocido como Henry el Bate. Era uno de los golpeadores y tenía un brazo prodigioso.

-sí… normalmente, durante la temporada de Quidditch es insoportable –contestó otro.

-he oído que se concentra al máximo en el juego –Ginny trató de aparentar indiferencia y le dio un sorbo a su café, como restándole importancia al asunto.

-sí, no hay nada más importante para Draco que el Quidditch.

-además está muy presionado por el entrenador –dijo "El Bate"

-¿y eso por qué? –preguntó la periodista con curiosidad

-por eso de que es el capitán y además el buscador. En cierta manera la suerte del partido depende enteramente de él

-¿no sois acaso un equipo? –Ginny no trató de ocultar la ironía de su voz.

-claro que sí, pero Malfoy se considera a parte. Estamos nosotros, el equipo, y luego está él, el capitán. Si ganamos, es gracias a él y si perdemos, también cree que ha sido por su culpa -a pesar de esas palabras, no parecía guardar rencor por su capitán.

La conversación continuó y las páginas del block de Ginny fueron pasando una a una, cada vez con más rapidez a medida que los jugadores hablaban. Las únicas conclusiones a las que llegó Ginny fueron que Draco era un engreído y que estaba muy presionado por todos.

-bueno… al menos, si fracasa en el Quidditch, tendrá los millones de su padre –dijo Ginny burlonamente, guardando su block. Estaba a punto de finalizar la entrevista de esa noche.

-en realidad no

-¿cómo? –los miró con profunda curiosidad.

-Malfoy no ha vuelto a hablar con Draco desde que él se hizo jugador de Quidditch –dijo el Bate

-parece que no le hizo demasiada gracia que su hijo no siguiera el legado familiar –explicó otro.

-supongo que esa es la razón de que Draco se tome tan en serio el Quidditch –El Bate bajó ligeramente la voz, sabía que ese era un tema del que no se podía hablar y temía que alguien más pudiera oír. Parecía que se había olvidado de que estaba hablando con una periodista que podría publicar todo lo que le dijera- yo creo que quiere demostrarle a su padre que no lo necesita.

Ginny consideró que ya había escuchado suficiente. Se despidió, les agradeció muchísimo lo que habían hecho y el tiempo que le habían dedicado y salió de la cafetería.

-¿a qué coño estás jugando? –Ginny no tardó ni dos segundos en reconocer la voz de Draco.

Su tono de voz frío y áspero le llegó desde un lugar no muy lejano a su espalda.

-¿jugando? ¿yo? –se giró y puso una cara inocente.

-no te hagas la tonta

-¡así que ahora soy una tonta!

-no te desvíes del tema –Draco dio un paso hacia ella- primero te cuelas en mi habitación…

-yo no me colé, tú me dejaste pasar

Draco la miró furioso, pero Ginny no sabía si su enfado se debía a que lo había interrumpido o a que le había llevado la contraria.

-¿realmente eres periodista?

-por supuesto, y muy buena, además.

-eso tendré que verlo

-tal vez deberías dejarme hacerte una entrevista

Draco la observó, captando la invitación que sus palabras escondían.

-yo no concedo entrevistas

-¿ni siquiera a mi?

-mucho menos a ti

-estoy empezando a pensar que no te caigo demasiado bien

-es desconfianza, simplemente

-así que no te fías de mi –Ginny parecía realmente divertida con esa conversación.

-¿qué pretendías conseguir la otra noche? –Draco se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta en cuanto salió de sus labios.

-una entrevista, Malfoy –contestó ella, sonriendo y mirándole de una forma un tanto traviesa

-no te concederé ninguna entrevista

-lo cual no significa que no siga insistiendo

Draco se imaginó cómo sería su juego el resto de la temporada si la inquietante presencia de esa muchacha seguía perturbándolo.

-ya te cansarás de hacerlo

-y tú ya te cansarás de negarte

-¿es acaso una amenaza, Anne?

-yo diría que más bien es un reto.

Draco iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de hablar. Ginny sonrió y se giró, con toda la intención de irse

-hasta luego, Draco. No te olvides de leer mi columna mañana en El Profeta.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron para dejar salir a la joven, una ráfaga de aire frío se coló en el recibidor del hotel, erizando el vello del capitán, que se quedó observando como la joven se alejaba, internándose en el frío y en la oscuridad de la noche invernal londinense.

**Terminó el capitulo!! Tarde mucho en actualizar?? No tanto, no?? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros rr, fueron geniales!! Un beso a todas y hasta el proximo capitulo, que sera muuuuy emocionante. **

**Hasta pronto!!**


	4. Perturbaciones

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_Hasta yo, que no soy demasiado experta en esto del Quidditch, debo reconocer que esta nueva temporada no podría haber tenido un inicio mejor. El partido que más de 1300 espectadores pudimos presenciar ayer a la tarde en el estadio londinense nos dejó a todos estupefactos. Fue un juego cargado de tensión y emoción en el que no faltaron tres faltas, una expulsión y una snich capturada con sorprendente rapidez. La victoria, finalmente, fue para el equipo de los Bols, capitaneado por Draco Malfoy…_

Bueno… para ser su primer artículo deportivo tampoco estaba tan mal. O eso fue lo que se dijo Ginny cuando se lo llevó a su jefe esa misma mañana. Su jefe, Richard Green, observó el artículo y lo leyó unas tres veces antes de dar su visto bueno.

-tal vez esto no se de te tan mal –le dijo finalmente. Y puesto que era más de lo que ella esperaba oír, quedó bastante contenta. Sabía perfectamente que su jefe no era un hombre que se deshiciera en halagos.

-esto… señor Green. Me gustaría pedirle un favor –él la miró, curioso- me gustaría poder publicar esos artículos deportivos con un pseudónimo –esa había sido la única excusa que se le había ocurrido para evitar que todo el mundo, y en especial Draco, se dieran cuenta de cual era su verdadera identidad.

-¿y eso por qué?

-porque no quiero que se asocie mi nombre al mundo del deporte

Su jefe entendió perfectamente lo que le decía. Su empleada llevaba ya mucho tiempo pidiéndole una oportunidad para subir un peldaño en su trabajo, pero él todavía insistía en que tenía poca experiencia. Sabía perfectamente que el sueño de esa joven era llegar a entrevistar a políticos y otras figuras importantes y una vez que su nombre se relacionara con el mundo del deporte, sería muy complicado sacarla de él.

-está bien, señorita Weasley. ¿con qué nombre, entonces?

-Anne McFins –contestó ella, decidida.

Ginny salió del despacho de su jefe bastante contenta. La noche anterior a penas había dormido, ya que se había pasado más de tres horas con un artículo que finalmente no le había ocupado más de una carilla. Ciertamente, ese trabajo como cronista deportiva iba a acabar con su salud. Claro, no lo haría si Draco Malfoy lo hacía antes.

Tal vez la razón por la que a Ginny le había costado tanto concentrarse la noche anterior se debía a un capitán rubio al que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza.

-

-¿y bien? –el rostro de Hanna, a diferencia del de Ginny, lucía perfectamente fresco y descansado- ¿ya puedo meter tu nombre dentro de la agenda del Ministro o todavía tengo que esperar?

Como todos los días, se habían reunido en la cafetería más cercana al Ministerio, y como todos los días, antes siquiera de saludarse, Hanna le preguntaba cómo iba su asunto con Draco.

-deja de burlarte –contestó ella, secamente y algo molesta.

-no me burlo

-¿ah no?

-una amiga jamás debe burlarse de otra

Se hizo un silencio algo largo. El camarero que las atendía siempre apareció por sorpresa y las saludó amablemente.

-¿lo de siempre, chicas? –les preguntó.

Ellas asintieron y al instante siguiente, sus cafés estaban sobre la mesa acompañados de unas pequeñas tostadas de pan.

-he leído tu artículo –le dijo Hanna, dando un pequeño mordisco a la primera tostada

-¿y que te ha parecido?

-necesita pulirse un poco, pero no está nada más

-me alegro de que seas tan sincera –dijo Ginny. Su voz no estaba cargada de ironía ni sarcasmo, sino de sinceridad total, realmente se alegraba de que su amiga fuera así.

-lo se. No se te dará tan mal. A lo mejor hasta le coges el gustillo.

-espero que no.

-¿no piensas contarme nada sobre Malfoy?

-no hay nada que contar

-si te sirve de consuelo, si alguien puede conseguirlo, esa eres tu

Ginny le miró y revolvió su café. Llevaba casi cinco minutos haciéndolo, pero no se dio cuenta.

-¡ah! –exclamó Ginny sorprendida, recordando un detalle- te he conseguido una cita con el jugador con el que hablabas el otro día. me reconoció de la fiesta y me preguntó por ti.

-¿en serio? –Ginny asintió.

-pasará a recogerte a tu casa hoy a las 7 en punto –Ginny se levantó, ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde, tenía que ir al entrenamiento de los chicos. Se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos- ¡ah Hanna! –su amiga la miró- le encanta el rojo.

-es bueno saberlo

-¡a las escobas! -gritó Draco.

Acababa de recibir una lechuza de "cara rata", el entrenador, avisándole de que llegaría algo más tarde. El capitán opinó que eso no era motivo suficiente como para retrasar el entrenamiento, así que les ordenó a los jugadores que se prepararan para salir al campo.

El partido del otro día habían mostrado un juego excelente, y así tenía que ser durante toda la temporada. No se podían permitir ni un solo fallo, la copa debía de ser para ellos ese año.

Draco invocó con su varita una serie de aros sobre el campo de Quidditch, cada uno de distinto tampoco a diferentes alturas para que los jugadores practicaran sus reflejos sobre la escoba. Uno a uno, fueron pasando por el aro y Draco se asombró de lo bien que lo hacían. Sin lugar a dudas, el reportaje de Anne sobre el partido les había dado a todos muchas energías esa mañana. Cuando había llegado a la cafetería del hotel, se los había encontrado a todos alrededor del periódico, leyendo a voz en grito y para todos los presentes, lo bien que los trataba Anne en esas líneas.

-¡maldita sea, Bate, pasa por el centro del aro! –le gritó Draco.

-necesito otra escoba, Malfoy, esta no gira bien

Draco dudó que la poca destreza del jugador tuviera algo que ver con la escoba que estaba utilizando, pero de todas maneras le dio permiso para que bajara y cogiera otra nueva.

Unos minutos más tarde, organizó a los jugadores en dos equipos, preparados para simular un partido, así los mantendría calientes hasta que llegara el entrenador y organizara él el entrenamiento. No soltó la snich, pero sí las bludgers, que salieron disparadas por todo el campo.

Draco observó el juego y se mantuvo en silencio mirando cómo sus jugadores se movían de un lado a otro, esquivando las bludgers que iban contra ellos. Los jugadores las golpeaban con los bates, enviándolas de unos a otros.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Bate?! –gritó Draco, al darse cuenta de que faltaba el jugador estrella en cuestión de bludgers.

Los jugadores se detuvieron y se observaon, percatándose de que, efectivamente, no estaba su compañero entre ellos. Una bludger golpeó a uno de sus jugadores, haciendo que casi cayera de la escoba.

Draco miró hacia abajo, pero no era posible que todavía no hubiera encontrado una escoba nueva.

-maldito imbecil –gruñó para sí al ver a Bate en el campo.

El enorme jugador estaba apoyado sobre la escoba, hablando con… Draco bajó a rápida velocidad y no tardó en distingar la cabellera rojiza asomando tras la enorme espalda de su jugador.

-Anne –murmuró para. ¿es que esa incordiante mujer no lo pensaba dejar en paz ni siquiera en los entrenamientos?- ¡¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo, Bate?!

El jugador se giró y observó a su capitán. no tardó en darse cuenta del enfado que brillaba en sus ojos.

-yo estaba… -miró a Anne en busca de ayuda, pero ella parecía muy ocupada retando a Draco con la mirada, bien erguida y levantada- estaba felicitando a Anne por su artículo

-¡vuelve al entrenamiento inmediatamente!

Una vez que Bate hubo desaparecido, Draco agarró a Ginny de la muñeca y la arrastró por los pasillos y las gradas hasta llegar al vestuario. el resto de jugadores continuaron con el entrenamiento.

-esto ya es demasiado –gruñó Draco.

Cerró la puerta tras él. El vestuario estaba hoy más ordenado que la noche anterior. Había 7 mochilas colocadas sobre los bancos y algunas taquillas estaban abiertas.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó ella, algo enfadada, acariciándose las muñecas.

Draco no pudo pasar por alto ese hecho. Vio que las muñecas de la joven estaban algo enrojecidas y se maldijo porque su fuerza hubiera llegado tan lejos. Aunque, por otro lado, también le estaba bien empleado.

-yo solo trato de hacer mi trabajo –le dijo Ginny.

-¡y yo el mio!

-¡yo no te he interrumpido!

-claro, tu estabas demasiado ocupada entreteniendo a Bate

Ginny pudo captar un extraño tono en su voz, ¿acaso estaba celoso?

-no puedo hacer que mis jugadores se concentren si tú andas por ahí contoneándote

-¡yo no me contoneo!

-si lo haces

-Bate sencillamente bajó a saludarme

-¡ni eso debería haber hecho!

-pues grítale a él, no a mi

-quiero que te largues

-creo, Draco –Ginny hizo que el tono de su voz se relajara un poco- que la única presencia que perturbo, es la tuya.

Draco tragó saliva. ¿Acaso era tan obvio el efecto que esa loca tenía sobre él? Dio dos zancadas tan rápidas hacia ella, que Ginny se asustó y retrocedió, quedando acorralada entre el cuerpo de Draco y una taquilla. Ginny pudo sentir contra su pecho cómo la respiración de Draco iba en aumento y ella tuvo que contenerse para que la suya propia se mantuviera a un ritmo normal. Draco se acercó a ella lentamente, dolorosamente lento.

-creo… -la voz del capitán era algo entrecortada y ronca- que yo también te perturbo a ti.

-yo no diría tanto –mintió ella, sin poder apartar los ojos de los de él.

Draco se acercó a ella y lo hizo tan rápido que a Ginny casi no le dio tiempo a coger aire. Draco envolvió los labios de Ginny con los suyos y la besó con tanta fiereza que las piernas de la joven comenzaron a tambalearse. Ginny nunca, jamás, en toda su vida, se sintió tan deseada como en ese momento. Draco trató de separarse, pero ella le siguió con los labios. Finalmente, consiguieron despegarse y él la miró acusadoramente, pero divertido.

-¿estas segura?

¡por que supuesto que no estaba segura! Pero no podía flaquear, no en ese momento. se mantuvo en silencio, desafiando al capitán con su mirada. Y de repente, notó cómo la mano de Draco se posaba en su mejilla. A pesar de que estaba fría, fue muy cálido sentirla. Pero Draco no era un amante entregado en ese momento, sino un hombre que ardía de deseo y sus dedos no tardaron en descender por el cuello de la joven hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos. Ginny entrecerró ligeramente los ojos cuando sintió cómo los largos dedos de Draco la acariciaban. Él soltó un pequeño gemido, pero no se detuvo, sino que continuó con su exploración. Ginny sintió la mano de Draco en su vientre, bajando lentamente hasta su ombligo. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la taquilla. Draco sonrió abiertamente, aprovechando que ella no podía verle y retiró la mano del cuerpo de la joven.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y le miró enarcando una ceja, ¿Por qué se detenía? Y, de repente, la sintió. La mano de Draco ascendía lentamente por su pierna, justo por debajo de la falda que llevaba puesta. Sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y la respiración de Ginny fue aumentando a medida que la mano de Draco ascendía hasta sus muslos. Se mordió ligeramente el labio. La piel le ardía. Sentía un calor horrible. ¿y por qué Draco no la besaba de una vez? Ginny sintió la mano de Draco cerca, muy cerca, hasta que finalmente la tocó y era imposible ocultarle la excitación que sentía. No pudo reprimir un pequeño gemido de placer. Draco se pegó a ella totalmente, dejándole que sintiera la excitación que le invadía por dentro.

-tu ganas –le dijo Ginny entonces, incapaz de soportar esa tortura por más tiempo.

-me preguntaba cuánto tiempo ibas a tardar en rendirte –murmuró él, con la voz ronca.

Y entonces la besó. Ginny sintió tantas cosas en ese beso que se quedó aturdida, mareada. La mano de Draco se apoyó en sus nalgas y la elevaron con fuerza. Ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del jugador y se dejó llevar por él. Iría a donde él le dijera, sobre todo porque no tenía capacidad para negarse a nada en ese momento. lo quería todo.

Y él… bueno, él creyó que explotaría en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien le hiciera sentirse así? Cuando terminó de devorar los labios de la joven, bajó por su cuello, acariciando con su lengua la dulce piel hasta llegar a su escote. Tuvo que apoyarla contra las taquillas otra vez para poder hacer uso de sus manos sin arriesgarse a que ella se cayera. Aunque podía sentir sus piernas enrolladas en torno a su cintura, y también sentía como su miembro rozaba los muslos de la joven.

-Draco –murmuró Ginny, cuando sintió cómo las manos del chico abrían la blusa que en ese momento tanto les entorpecía a ambos.

Draco enterró la cabeza en el hueco que había entre los dos pechos y acaricio con sus labios la suave piel. ginny trató de decir algo, pero de su boca solo salió una oleada de murmullos inteligibles.

-¿decías algo? –preguntó Draco, separándose levemente y mirándola a la ca cara. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera tanta fuerza para hacer algo asi en ese momento?

Pero él, en realidad, no la tenía. Sencillamente necesitaba coger aire, porque si no se ahogaría, y esa era una buena excusa para levantar la cabeza. Además necesitaba volver a besarla. Miró sus labios y repitió su pregunta.

-¿Qué querías decirme?

-no lo recuerdo

Draco se echó a reir y Ginny se dio cuenta de que ese hombre se había convertido en algo más que en una apuesta.

-¿sabes una cosa? –le preguntó Draco, recorriéndola con una mirada hambrienta.

-¿qué? –gruñó ella, moviéndose ligeramente bajo el cuerpo del capitán.

-debería separarme de ti en este momento

-¿por qué deberías hacer eso?

-para vengarme de ti por cómo me dejaste el otro día

Ginny rió, de una manera que a Draco le pareció deliciosa. No pudo evitar morder uno de los labios de la joven y volver a capturarlos con los suyos.

-creo que no estás dispuesto a hacer tal cosa –murmuró Ginny, acariciándole el pelo.

Draco negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla, pero sin separarse de ella, de modo que sus labios, al hablar, rozaban los de la joven.

-nada podría separarme de ti en este momento.

Ginny ahogó un suspiro de satisfacción.

-¡Malfoy!

De repente, el cuerpo de Draco se puso tenso, tanto como un trozo de madera que se hubiera quedado clavado en la tierra. Ginny sintió cómo las manos de Draco la soltaban, pero ella seguía enrollada a él con sus piernas y sus brazos.

El capitán se giró, llevando consigo a una paralizada Ginny y ambos se encontraron con "cara rata" parado en la puerta, observando la escena con ojos furiosos.

-¿es esto a lo que te dedicas en vez de entrenar?

Draco miró a Ginny de reojo y ella se desenrolló de sus caderas. Draco la ayudó a apoyarse en el suelo y se alejó de ella. Si seguía respirando su aroma, n terminaría lo que había empezado aunque su entrenador estuviera mirando, lo cual sería bastante embarazoso.

-¡esto es inconcebible! ¿se puede saber en qué estas pensado? ¡primero los entrenamientos de la semana pasada, que fueron un desastre! Luego el partido, que casi tardaste una hora en encontrar la snich, ¡y ahora dejas tu entrenamiento por tirarte a esta… -el entrenador captó la mirada de Draco y dejó la frase sin terminar- señorita –concluyó, sin tratar de esconder su enfado

-Frank… -comenzó Draco, sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. Lo que no iba a permitir, sin dudar, era que le siguiera dejando en ridículo.

Ginny se mantuvo quieta, casi paralizada. Observando a los dos hombres y abrochándose los botones que Draco había desabotonado.

-creo que debemos plantearnos tu papel como capitán.

-Frank –repitió Draco, esta vez rabioso.

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ¿Debería intervenir? ¿debería tratar de ayudarle?

-ha sido culpa mía –dijo de repente.

La mirada de los dos hombres se posaron en ella.

-no creo que nadie haya pedido su opinión –dijo cara rata, notablemente enfadado- será mejor que se vaya.

-yo… -tartamudeó Ginny, buscando la mirada de Draco.

-vete –le ordenó él y no trató de ser amable. La miró con toda la crudeza que fue posible.

Ginny tragó saliva y salió a paso rápido, escuchando los gritos de cara rata.

Terminó el capitulo!!. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que acabo de empezar la universidad y he tenido mil cosas que hacer, lo siento!

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo .

Hasta pronto!! Un beso a todas.

No olvideis el rr, por favor 


End file.
